Sometimes it's easy
by aaorangenime
Summary: Sougo returns after a long hiatus, but finds someone else fighting with his personal rival. OKIKAGU
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes it's easy to beat up someone with the same face a you.**

**Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Gorilla-sensei, so give all your bananas to him  
**

* * *

Sougo wandered care freely through the streets of Kabukicho. It had been 6 months since the end of Gintama' and the show had finally restarted so Sougo gladly played the party of the Lazy Shinsengumi captain on patrol as usual. He waved at the cake shop owner he liked to talk to and she merely nodded in acknowledgement. This confused him slightly but he let it slide. He smirked as he approached the park he always took a nap in and deep down he hoped that a certain redheaded girl was lounging on the bench which he always claimed as his own.

However when he did arrive he found that Redheaded girl fighting with someone else. He overlooked it briefly thinking it was just some bystander who happened to anger her. Maybe he ate her shitty sukonbu or something. China could easily handle that small fry.

That was when he noticed the two were actually engaged in an all out brawl. Like the kind _they_ usually had. The difference was that China was SMILING? He never remembered her smiling when she fought him. And surprisingly the stranger was keeping up with China, he wasn't getting over powered, that bastard seem to be enjoying himself as well. He looked closer and then noticed the Shinsengumi uniform.

Just like the one he was wearing.

"Dammit China, found some other Shinsengumi officer to keep up with you. A shinsengumi officer that _isn't_ me." He muttered to himself. He walked closer and got a better look at her component. Ear length black hair, kindof looked like Yamazaki. Wait. Yamazaki? Could Yamazaki even keep up with China?

He waited a bit longer for China to hurriedly wrap up the match, but he found himself waiting longer than he expected. The two seemed evenly matched. Getting slightly annoyed (and jealous, not that he would admit that to himself) he pulled out his bazooka and fired at them to break up the fight.

The two coughed loudly as the fog cleared. Sougo wandered up to the two on the ground, bazooka swung over his shoulder smoke still coming off.

"You alright?" Kagura muttered to her partner, still coughing.

"Yeah you?" The man replied. She grinned at him and gave him the peace sign.

Sougo spoke loudly to break up their conversation. "Oi, Oi China fighting with the police, I should totally arrest you."

"Shut up pig! Don't speak so familiarly to me." She stood up immediately on the defensive. The shinsengumi officer also stood up.

"Yeah only _I_ can call Kagura China." He said clearly glaring at Sougo.

That was when he got a clear look at his face. Black eyes and black hair. Then it dawned on him that he didn't recognise anyone who looked like him in the shinsengumi.

He grabbed the man's collar, angered at this imitation. "Who the hell are you?"

The black haired man shrugged out of Sougo's grasp. "Okita Souji. Captain of the first squad of the Shinsengumi." He adjusted his collar as he spoke. "Who the hell are _you?"_

Sougo's face turned to shock. This bastard was an imposter, he had stolen half of his name and his position. "Okita_ Sougo_, and _I'm _Captain of the shinsengumi's first squad."

Kagura laughed loudly in his face. "Imposter, this guy," She tapped Souji heavily in the chest. "Is the only captain of the first squad. Take a hike."

"What forgot me already China?" He was actually quite shocked, unless she was pulling some pathetic joke, if that was the case he wouldn't let her win.

"I don't who what the hell you're talking about. I've never met you." She stuck her tongue out.

"I think your mistaken Okita-san. There's only one first captain, and that's me."

Sougo ignored the intruder and moved closer to Kagura refusing to believe her act.

"What? Pretending to have forgotten me China. Your act isn't going to work."

"What act? I don't know who the fuck you are!" She shouted in his face.

"Come now China, whatever silly game you're playing isn't working, drop the act so we can have a fight. I'm bored." His face was deadpanned as he sighed.

"I'm not playing any game asshole. I don't know you!"

Sougo grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her lightly. "Yeah yeah, this joke is getting old."

She roughly shoved him off. "Don't touch me."

"Look whatever I did I guess I'm sorry." Sougo apologising that was a first, I guess he really just wanted to brawl with his best rival. "Stop this act it's not funny. You'll hurt this poor officer's heart."

"WHAT ACT? I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Sougo blinked she looked really serious. If this was a joke she would have started snorting or laughing a while ago. She could never keep a straight face.

"Wait, don't tell me you forgot me. Did you hit you head or something? You forgot my handsome FACE, China?" He shook her again by the shoulders in disbelief and this time Souji tore him off her.

"I'll make you remember me then China." Sougo withdrew his Katanna ready.

Okita Souji stepped in front of Kagura also ready to draw his Katanna.

"What kind of Shinsengumi officer attacks an innocent citizen, imposter?"

"Stay out of this sadist!" Kagura pushed him out of the way. "This guy's mine." Sougo blinked briefly shocked at what she had addressed Souji. Wasn't Sadist _his_ nickname.

"No Kagura, sit this one out. I'll handle this imposter who's dirtying the Shinsengumi's good name."

"Kick his ass sadist!"

"Gladly." Both of them shouted.

They drew their swords and the two charged. Sougo moved quickly as usual but so did his opponent. Every time he swung, Souji would block him and vies versa. They were evenly matched. After a few more attacks the two pulled away from each other.

"You've got some skills there, imposter." Souji smirked.

Sougo stared ahead deadpan. "I think you need to get your facts right, _you're_ the imposter.

He laughed. "I'll believe it if you prove it."

Sougo smirked. "Gladly." And with that he dashed forward again for the next attack which would decided the fake from the original.

But he never reached his target, instead he was met with Kagura's iron kicked to the chest, sending him flying in the opposite direction and landing in a tree.

"Dammit China, what was that for?" He shouted brushing the branches of the tree out of the way so he could see better. But then he realised no one was listening. His eyes widened.

Kagura was smiling at that asshole. That asshole that had stolen his identity. Why was she smiling at _him?_ She never smiled at me! He patted her on the head.

"Nice work, how about I treat you to some Ramen?" He smiled back at her.

"What about our fight we never finished!" She pouted at him but the smile was still evident on her face.

"Let's just say you won this one. After all you got rid of that nuisance."

Kagura spat on the floor. "Small fry. Couldn't handle a fight with me." She smirked as the other Okita placed a hand on her head and guided her in the other direction.

"Let's go eat." She nodded happily and skipped along with him.

"Next time we should bring Gin-chan and Megane and Anego and gorilla….."

Her voice faded out and until Sougo could hear no more.

Dammit he said to himself. He had lost his status as her rival and she didn't seem to remember her at all. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Okay how was it? This is my first ginta fanfic, so everything feels awkward. Let me know what you thought :)**

**and I was inspired by the Kintama arc, but this is completely different, so there are no spoilers for those who haven't read it yet!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes it's easy to beat up someone with the same face a you.**

**Chapter 2**

Sougo wandered confused and annoyed back to headquarters, his ego was severely bruised and he intended to blow off as much steam as possible beating up Hijikata, but when he arrived at HQ he found himself blocked by security.

"We need to see you identification newbie."

Sougo flashed his card. "I've been in the Shinsengumi longer than any of you geezers if anything you're the newbies."

They inspected the card intently muttering amongst themselves.

"Looks genuine."

"But I've never seen this asshole before and he hardly acts like a newbie."

"What should we do then?"

"Get vice-chief down here he'll sort this out."

Sougo overheard them. "Yeah, get that bastard Hijikata down here, he'll sort everything out."

He leaned against the door of HQ pissed off. Why do I need to go through so much shit just to get home? When Hijikata finally arrived he smirked at him ready to give him hell.

"Oi Hijikata. Deal with these newbies, I wanna go to my room."

Hijikata pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and turned to Yamazaki who had followed him. "Who's this?"

"Dunno, never seen him before." Yamazaki went all up in Sougo's face, Sougo twitched slightly in annoyance. "Though, he kinda looks like Okita-san."

Hijikata nodded. "He does have some resemblance to Souji." Yamazaki grabbed his id card.

"Says here he's called Okita Sougo, Is he related to Okita-san?"

"Souji's only relative was Mitsuba-san." Hijikata spoke very quietly as if he was still in pain.

"Hijiakata you bastard. Mitsuba was _my_ sister, not that bastard imposter's sister."

Hijikata roughly kicked him in the stomach. "I've known Souji since he was a bratty kid, and Mitsuba would have never raised a punk like you. Don't _ever_ use her name for your own personal gain." Hijikata turned his back and began walking away. "Don't come back here kid. Unless you want me to cut you down." He took a deep suck of his cigarette then blew it out again before leaving, Yamazaki hurriedly following.

(-)

Sougo walked through the streets as quickly as possible. He kicked nearly every trash can he could find and left dents in lamp posts.

"Damn that bastard Hijikata. Him and China must be in on this scam together. And Yamazaki. Dammit where's Kondo-san when you need him." He muttered as he continued walking quickly and found himself in the Kabukicho district again. There was Madao crawling under vending machines and Elizabeth loitering outside a ramen shop. If he wasn't so pissed off, he would have arrested that duck-penguin amanto thing that was in cahoots with that bastard Katsura.

He decided to head over to Danna's place. He'd probably help. He climbed up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door.

When no one came he called out loudly, and then saw a figure approach. Gintoki looked forever the same as he scratched the back of his head. He complained about being woken up but then spotted Sougo.

"What a customer!" He threw the door wide open and pulled Sougo in quickly. "Shinpachi, hurry up and wipe your ass and get out here we have a customer."

He forced Sougo to sit on his bench and perched himself on the other side. Gintoki smoothed his hair back into a business style.

"Okay sir," He spoke in engrish, cos he felt like it. "How about you start with your name?"

Sougo blinked, face deadpan. "Danna, it's me." He pointed at himself surprised.

"Have we met before?" He looked closer at him. Then he noticed the Shinsengumi uniform. Gintoki back flipped over the bench and peeked out. "You're with those tax robbers! Have you come to take me in again? You can tell that bastard Hijikata to die!" He pointed accusingly at Sougo.

Sougo lifted his hands up in a peace stance. "I came here for you _help_ danna."

Gintoki sighed in relief and climbed back over the seats. He then looked closer again. "Now that I think about it, you kinda look like that Okita Souji. The one Kagura's always fighting with."

Sougo cursed. "Why does everyone say I look like that bastard? He looks nothing like me!" Gintoki nodded.

"I see so you came here to get plastic surgery to change your face-" Shinpachi slapped Gintoki's head with a plastic tray and an argument stirred between the two until Patsuan noticed Sougo.

"Ah, Okita-san." He said surprised. Sougo also looked mildly surprised. This was the first person who seem to know who he was.

"Okita-san? This is that bastard's brother!"

"No!" They both simultaneously said.

"What are you doing here?" Shinpachi ignored Gintoki's whining.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm part of this cast!" He grabbed Shinpachi by the collar and pulled him towards him so Gin couldn't hear. "and how come no one remembers me?"

Shinpachi laughed nervously. "I thought you were being replaced and I guess I didn't know because they forgot to give me the memo. They left me behind last time too." Referring to Gintama' episode 1 & 2. Sougo dropped Shin dramatically.

"Replaced?REPLACED? By that bastard?If I've been replaced, how come no one has any memory of me?" He muttered the last part to himself.

His eyes glinted in evil and sadist mode was turned on as he turned his attention back to Shinpachi who was still on the floor, rubbing his head. He pulled him up again and this time plonked him onto a seat.

"Tell me everything you know about this Okita Souji." Sougo looked at him and turned sadist mode on.

Shinpachi stuttered and Gin went back to reading jump on the sofa. Eventually he calmed down enough to talk normally as he drank the tea he had brought in earlier.

"There's not much really. He's completely taken over your position and all past memories of you are replaced with the black haired Souji." He thought for a bit longer. "He's also less of a sadist, and he doesn't kill Hijikata, he doesn't sleep on patrol, he talks nicely to the girls who flirt with him, he brings cake to us every time he wants a favor and actually_ pays us_ for our services, and," Sougo was getting more and more irritated. This guy sounded more hard working and well liked than he was. But he had PLENTY of fans, could his fans simply have forgotten him and ended up loving that black haired wimpy version of himself? Shinpachi paused dramatically and smirked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, making him look evilly. "and treats Kagura-chan better than you."

Sougo looked up shocked, his expression betraying his emotions. Then he smirked in a attempt to cover up his slip up. "Oh yeah? In what way?" He tried to sound indifferent but was genuinely interested.

Shinpachi grinned, he was well aware of Sougo's feelings. He remembered every time the yorozoya ran into the Shinsengumi and nearly every time Sougo went to annoy Kagura before bothering with the rest of them. "He treats her to all-you-can eat ramen after every fight, and lets her win or at least draw every match, he occasionally drops sukonbu through the letter box cos he knows its Kagura's favorite, he gives her the larger half of Chuuberts, he helps repair her umbrella when he accidentally breaks it, he carries her home when she passes out from exhaustion, Kagura-chan gets excited every time he comes to pick her up, Kagura-chan sometimes puts make-up when she goes to meet him, Kagura-chan got that new outfit the other day for-"

"Woah, woah Megane. When did this turn into a observation journal about China."

"You want to know how she acts with Souji, don't you?" Shin smiled lightly.

"Oh, and what makes you think that."

Shin adjusted his glasses again. "If you clench you hand any more, you might just break you hand." With that Sougo looked down at his hand which indeed was clenched tightly into a fist. He must of unconsciously gotten jealous over Megane's observations.

"Pfft, whoever China likes is none of my business." He shrugged again trying to hide his emotions again.

"Who do I like?" The two boys swiftly turned their head and saw Kagura in the hallway along with that bastard Okita Souji. His arm was flung over Kagura-chan's shoulder.

Sougo subtley gritted his teeth and clenched his other fist. His whole being was clearly emitting jealousy.

* * *

**Gin seems a little OOC-sorry!**

**I am SOOOOO sorry for the lateness of this update. I was just planning future chapters. As it stands the fic is only 4 chapters long:( I want to extend it but I'm going through writers block so if you want your particular idea to be in this story, leave a message below. The next update may not be for a while, I'm on a school trip for a while and I've got stresses about University and stuff, so writing is a last priority.**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes it's easy to beat up someone with the same face a you.**

**Disclaimer: give your bananas of praise to gori-san  
**

**Chapter 3**

Kagura stood their oblivious to the previous conversation, whereas Souji narrowed his eyes and glared at Sougo, he clearly felt threatened by him getting close to the people he knew.

"Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi looked up and immediately offered her some tea.

"Oi, Megane, why'd you let this scum bag into our home." Her face was straight and glared directly at him, but it was different to the way she usually glared. "He interrupted our fight and tried to attack me."

"Kagura-chan thi-"

"You let some violent hoodlum into the house. What kindof man are you?"

"Kagura-ch-"

"Are you trying to upset me? Eh megane?"

Sougo suddenly stood up and bowed at Kagura. "I'm truly sorry about what happened earlier. I mistook you for someone else and I came here to make a mends." Sougo apologised sincerely trying to get her to fall for the act, it digusted him to act so politely, he laughed at him self in his head. It was easier to win her back this way, if she didn't see him as a threat. He swore that he would make her remember him. Shinpachi looked at him shocked and Souji continued to glare at him not buying it one bit.

Shinpachi decided to go along with his act. "Yes, Okita-san will be working for the Yorozuya as a cleaner from now on." Shin and Sougo mentally grinned.

"Yes, I have get to stay near China now." Sougo spoke in his mind as his grin grew tighter.

"Yes, I've got a slave to do all the housework." Shin pushed up his glasses again, he told himself mentally.

Kagura was mildly surprised at the boy bowing before her and when he offered her some sukonbu from his pocket a light blush appeared on her face and she looked away in a huff.

"I guess I took it too seriously, I'll let you off this time, but it's n-not like I like you or anything, baka." Sougo mentally cheered at her tsundere act.

"Shinpachi!" Gintoki shouted from the kitchen. "Don't go hiring more staff! We can't afford to pay more wages."

"We don't get payed anyway." Patsuan and Kagura replied.

"Danna, I don't need pay, just a place to stay."

Gintoki stook his head out. " Fine, you're hired." He looked further. "Ah Soichiro-kun come to take me away again" He waved the chopstick at him.

"Danna, I'm just trying to drop off China." Souji was serious.

"Hey danna, where do I sleep?" Sougo tried butting into their confrontation again.

Shinpachi butted in this time and Gin went back to the kitchen. "We have an extra futon at Anue's but we have to go pick it up." He leaned over to Sougo so the other's couldn't hear. "Don't worry Okita-san I'm staying overnight at the yorozuya's too. I won't leave you stuck with these guys who have forgotten you."

"Disgusting." The sadist muttered and SHinpachi pulled away hurt.

"Let's go pick it up before it gets dark." Shinpachi stood and called out to Gin-chan, who chose to stay.

"Megane, I'm coming too I wanna see Anego!" Kagura jumped up and down and began to head for the door. Shinpachi followed as did Sougo. Leaving behind Souji, but he grabbed both men by their collars.

"How stupid are you pachi?" There was an evil glint in his eyes. "You're letting a complete stranger stay under the same roof as Kagura, a young girl."

"Calm down Oki-"

"He could be planning to do all kinds of dirty things to her! I can't believe you! Kagura's not safe here."

Sougo swiftly pushed Souji out of the way and slung an arm over Shinpachi's shoulder and guided him out the door. Before he grinned at Souji.

"Don't worry I'll take _good_ care of China." With that Souji dashed towards him katana drawn ready to cut him down. However Sougo was just as fast as he blocked the blow and swiped at Souji's legs leaving him lying on the floor.

Sougo walked away with a smug look on his face.

(-)

"So Okita-san have you been to Shinsengumi headquarters yet?" Shinpachi tried to make midlesss conversation while Kagura ran on ahead.

"That bastard Hijikata kick me out!" He spat out bitterly whilst increasing the pace. "If only Kondo was there! He wouldn't have forgotten me."

Shinpachi looked at him extremely nervously. "Kondo-san isn't around headquarters much anymore."

"Why the hell not?"

Suddenly they found themselves in front of the Shimura dojo. The doors swung open and revealed a very, very, VERY happy Kondo with and equally happy Otae stood beside him.

"Shin-chan your finally came home!"

"Shinpachi-kun you shouldn't worry your ne-san like that!"

Sougo looked drained and Shinpachi sighed loudly ignoring their comments.

"Because in that 6 month break that Gorilla married my sister."

And Sougo nearly collapsed.

(-)

Sougo found himself in the Shimura household as he mindlessly wandered around after realising Kondo too had forgotten him. Shinpachi ran around the house looking for Sougo as Kagura began beating up the gorilla for no particular reason.

When Shin finally found him, he was curled up on the floor hugging his knees with his back against the wall. It seem particularly out of character, but he had had enough in one day.

Shinpachi sat beside him. "It's not that bad Okita-san. I had to _live with those two_ for weeks. I left as soon as I started hearing noises at night." He shuddered and even his glasses shook. Sougo also shook.

"Leave me alone megane. Grab that Futon and find me when you're done playing with your ne-san."

Shinpachi sighed and left the selfpitying man alone, purposely trying to avoid his older sister and her gorilla husband.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sougo asked himself. "What if this shit stays the same forever? Then what the HELL am I gonna do? Rebuild a new life while some imposter lives out the life _**I**_ CREATED!"

He was so caught up in his thoughts when he didn't notice someone slumped beside him.

"What's up imposter?" Kagura spoke in her usual indifferent voice while munching on her sukonbu.

"That's not my name, China." He looked up alightly.

"China's not my name either." Sougo sighed some more.

"How about we start over, since we got off on the wrong foot." She smiled at him. The Kagura that remembered him would _never_ smile at him in this way, but for some reason he couldn't protest. Maybe he would just indulge himself in this oblivious China.

She wiped her hand on her leg before extending her hand ready to shake his. "I'm Kagura." Sougo took it regularly. "Okita Sougo." She let go of his hand and leaned back.

"So Sougo-san." Sougo-san? SOUGO-SAN! He was shocked and quite pleased about it, he had to try his hardest not to smile. "You said you got me mixed up with someone. Tell me about her."

Sougo was caught off guard. "A-about her? Like what about her?"

Kagura shrugged. "I don't know. Her name. What she looked like. Who she was. What she is to you."

"Okay," he said nervously. Obviously he couldn't just describe Kagura, so he had to make something up quickly. "She was called Gurakaga." He mentally slapped himself at how pathetic the name he came up with was. "She had redhair like yours and she was the loud mouth that always used to brawl with me." He paused smiling slightly at his memories. "She was the first person who could keep up with me and became my rival quickly." He thought more and his smile grew as he stared straight on not daring to look at kagura. "There was this one time she hurt her arm and I bent it the other way breaking it. So she broke my leg!" He laughed even louder now. "Then later we had to work as a team as I sat on her shoulders, cos she was strong enough to carry me!" He laughed even louder when he thought about another time. "There was this one time we got kidnapped and I pretended to take a dump in my pants, and I made her throw up this tower of barf!"

Sougo was laughing so hard he had fallen on his side. Kagura giggled lightly. "That reminds me of times I spent with Souji-san."

Sougo almost immediately straightened up. China too enjoyed those memories and that BASTARD had stolen his place. As they stood to find Shinpachi he swore to himself, that he I _would_ make China remember him.

(-)

Sougo tried to convince Kondo-san just once more before they left the Shimura household, but it was useless. He was completely obsorbed by his gorilla wife. Acting-like-a-gorilla wife. He sighed loudly once more before looking back at the house as they walked away. Even if somehow they remembered him, the shinsengumi wouldn't be the same if Kondo spent so much time with his wife.

Shinpachi somehow felt his pain and patted him on the back, thinking it was comforting, but instead Sougo felt a rising desire to chop off his arm with his katana.

Kagura walked beside them quietly smiling to herself.

"So what's the plan Okita-san?" Shinpachi was genuinely concerned as to what his next plan of action was. He walked absent mindedly and waved at Elizabeth as he passed it.

"I'll have to find that guy and chop him into little pieces." His eyes narrowed and the sadist was awakening.

"No no no no no no no." Shinpachi shouted quickly while shaking his hands. "Don't turn on sadist mode, what if that does _nothing_ and you just make enemies of _everyone_ who befriended Souji aka everyone that used to be important to you."

Sougo backed down and pouted. "Then what do you suggest megane."

"Lay low for a while and we can get some advice from doctors and Gengai-san. It's more useful then just roaming the streets and cutting down your counterpart."

"Che." Sougo looked away in disgust unable to admit he had no other plan. "Fine the megane. But if this doesn't work, you'll be my next target."

Shinpachi looked at him seriously and stopped walking, "But if all fails, You have to consider creating your own new life, if you can't regain your old one."

(-)

Sougo couldn't sleep. He really didn't have a plan on what to do next. What really bothered him was what Shinpachi had said. _"You have to consider creating your own new life, if you can't regain your old one."_

How could he? The shinsengumi was everything to him. Well it was until China had made life more interesting. He wanted their relationship to last forever. Maybe it was just a fleeting dream. Things would never be that way.

He lay back on the futon staring up at the Yorozuya ceiling just hoping sleep would find him, when the closet door where Kagura slept opened. She stepped out, eyes clearly enlarged and denying her sleep. She propped herself on the sofa, arms spread across the back.

"Can't sleep either huh?" She asked also looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah."

"Are you thinking about that girl? Gurakaga?" Sougo laughed a little still staring upwards despite her watching him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"She must be very important to you then." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah," Sougo thought briefly as he closed his eyes remembering every fight, every spat, every conversation, every touch, every accidental eye contact, every subtle glance out of the corner of his eye, every time he clenched his hand in jealousy. He almost wished he could relive every moment. "I love her." He spoke really low in a near whisper, as if he didn't want to admit himself.

"She must be a lucky girl. Where is she?"

Sougo sighed loudly in frustration. "She forgot about me and started a new life with someone better than me." He said indifferently and bitterly. Suddenly he found Kagura plopped beside him, lying over the Futon, but beside him none the less.

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Who knows maybe thing will work out between you guys." Forever the optimist. He smiled.

"Yeah maybe," He continued staring straight ahead.

"So why can't you sleep."

"Oh." She spoke flusterdly. "I was just planning on how to beat that sadist at our next match." She raised her fist as if too hit him, but then lowered it slowly.

"Sadist- um Souji-san keeps me up a lot. He confuses me a lot. There was this time he stayed behind to fight a mob of ronin and swore that he would protect us, despite being hugely out numbered." She paused as Sougo turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"It made me happy."

"You love him." Sougo said plainly, not taking his eyes of her and ignoring the pain that was taking over his chest.

She didn't reply.

"You love him don't you?" Again he ignored the fact his heart beat had suddenly picked up.

"I do."

* * *

**Okay I'm going to apologise for the lateness and the ooc...gomen**

**and I lied, the next chapter will be the last chapter**

**thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes it's easy to beat up someone with the same face a you.**

**FINAL CHAPTER  
**

**Chapter 4**

He hated it. He hated the new relationship he had with China. Where she smiled at him and laughed at his sadistic jokes. She ignored him when he tried to provoke her in attempt to get her to remember past memories. She ran out during midday wearing some **DISGUSTING** stuff on her face to go play with that Souji guy. And each time he tried to run after her, that bastard Shinpachi beat him down with a broomstick to stop him doing anything stupid. He hated that guy too. Maybe even more that Hijikata.

Nearly a week had passed and they hadn't progressed whatsoever. Sougo was sick of waiting around, so on Friday morning he snuck out extra early so Pachi wouldn't catch him and headed out to Shinsengumi headquarters. He noted Elizabeth hanging around the corner of headquarters. So he kept an eye out for that other bastard Katsura in case he was planning an attack.

Sougo quickly jogged to headquarters still clad clothes he had borrowed from Shinpachi must to his disgust. He walked straight upto the gates and shoved the letter of challenge into the post box before hurrying back in time to spike China's breakfast and escape the wrath of Shinpachi. He was under the theory that Shinpachi didn't actually want to help him, he just wanted a slave to push around. Seriously the past week all he did was mope the floors in the yorozuya and clean and clean. Even when the others went out on jobs he was forced to stay at the apartment and clean. He slept for most the day and then complained about the hard work when Patsuan returned.

It was time he went out and did something. The events of yesterday afternoon had triggered him. That time Souji had come over with to the yorozuya to hang out whilst Gin and Shin were out on a job. Kagura and him remained, but that bastard has captured his attention without effort at all. They joked around for a little while, sharing chuuberts and then he did something that made Sougo snap the broom.

He kissed Kagura on the top of the head.

Sougo nearly threw the broken broom threw him like a spear but Souji pre-empted the attack and ducked in time and smirked.

After that Sougo was determined to get the bastard away from his rival. _HE_ hadn't even kissed her on the head and his imposter _had!_ He wasn't going to let this go.

He crawled back into his futon and pretended to sleep, all the while dreaming of his success.

(-)

Okita and Okita stood opposite each other in the park where he and Kagura usually brawled. They glared at each other both ready to draw their weapons.

"I was waiting for when you got enough guts to ask for a rematch." Souji spat out arrogantly.

Sougo looked at him eyes narrowed and pupils dilated. "First one to collapse loses. And I get my life back."

Souji laughed. "You think you'll really win!"

"Sadist mode. ON." And Sougo's eyes glowed as he grasped his Katanna. "I'll win."

With that they charged ahead attacking with fast and sharp blows with extreme accuracy, however the attacks were blocked by the other. They were pretty much evenly matched. The match had been going on for a long time and evetaully a crowd had gathered. Including the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi, plus Kondo-san.

"Oi! Souji-baka! Stop disturbing the neighbourhood. I'll have to take you in and punish you with PAPERWORK!" Souji shrugged off Hijikata and ignored him.

"Okita-san! STOP! This isn't helping anything, we need to work on the plan-"

"Megane, your plan was to get me to clean floors at the Yorozuya forever." He struck back at Souji not fazed by the conversation with Pachi. "I'd rather clean TOILETS in the Shinsengumi." He managed to slash a small part of Souji's uniform. He saw that as a small victory as neither had managed to land a blow for the past half hour and both were panting in exhaustion.

"You two stop fighting like dumb shits."

It was Kagura.

She stomped through the crowd cleary annoyed and forcefully broke apart the two and promptly plopped them on the floor.

"Sadist, I thought you said you two were over your differences." She shouted at Souji. He shrugged.

"I lied."

Kagura more pissed turned to Sougo. " Sougo-san! What if that Gurakaga girl was here watching you? What would she think of you?"

"She'd tell me to kick his ass, cos she knows I can." The two sniggered slightly and Kagura pounded both of their heads.

"You're representing the Yorozuya you idiot! Stop making a bad name for us." She smack Sougo with her umberella. "I knew you were in cahoots with the Shinsengumi."

"China, I am in the Shinsengumi, you just forgot."

"No he's not." Hijikata called back, and Sougo shot him a death glare.

"Yeah, I think you should leave Sougo-san. No one wants you here." Souji smiled as Kagura had unconsciously laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sougo punched him in the face, flying him backwards. Souji jumped back and threw a punch but Sougo dodged and the punch hit Gintoki. He realed back and tried to punch back but missed and hit Hijikata. And that was how the bystanders got into an all out brawl whilst the two instigators in the centre continued their duel, this time with fists.

The fighting started to get out of hand when a rocket launcher fired blowing up the two men in the centre.

An angry Elizabeth stomped to the centre the bazooka still smoking. The mouth opened and the directors eyes shone.

"Cut this shit out now."

"Director!" They shouted out in surprise.

Elizabeth or director picked up Souji by the collar. "Time to end this now wart, you've had enough screentime."

Souji wiggled in his grasp. "But I haven't gained all his popularity yet! I haven't made it to Sougo's second place in the popularity poll! Just give me a little more time and all these fangirls will worship me."

"I gave you the brainwashing dust. You tried and you took too long. We're loosing readers/viewers by the day."

Elizabeth smack Souji in the back of the head with a paper fan that it pulled out of it's mouth. The body poofed and the wart fell off. When the clouds cleared it revealed Katsura Kotaro lying on the ground. Butt in the air.

The director glared down at the body that lay on the floor. "Besides, Sougo's in _forth_ place now. If you wanted second you should have gone after Kamui, _sixth placer." _ He spoke harshly to rub in the decrease in rank. "Better spend more time upgrading your own character, before Kyuubei catches up." And with that the Amanto picked up the body, swung it over its shoulder and walked away. It looked back briefly at the crowd before dropping a bomb on the floor and leaving in a puff of smoke.

The Gintama cast passed out.

(-)

It was several hours later when they all woke up. Gin-chan rubbed his head as he woke up and was the first to speak.

"Woah. I just had the creepiest dream. Zura brainwashed us all so that he could get second place in the popula…." He trailed off as he noticed that everyone else was staring at him with a blank look as if they had had the same dream.

"EH! We all had the same dream?" Gintoki shouted. "B-b-but that lech Zura was trying to date my precious Kagura-" Sougo promptly slammed his head on the ground to stop his talking in his usual sadistic way.

"That wasn't a dream." He murmered.

"Ohh, So Soichiro-kun was staying at our yorozuya cleaning? And in a PINK APRON!"

"Danna that never happened."

"PFFFT, BWHAHAH." Kagura bursted out laughing loudly at Sougo. "Sadist wore PINK!" She carried on laughing whilst Sougo glared at her, ignoring everyone else around them.

Hijikata and the rest of the Shinsengumi that had gathered stood up. Hijikata patted Sougo on the head.

"We'll be waiting at HQ for you Sougo, once you're done ogling China-girl."

And with that the Shinsengumi left whilst dragging Pachie and Gin with them. Sougo looked back at them as they left, wondering if Hijikata had worked things out. He smirked lightly. He still had to pay back that Bastard for the Mitsuba comment from before.

Kagura spat on the floor. She was about to say something but Sougo dragged her into a nearby alley away from public view. He leaned her against the wall and put his arms either side of her head trapping her from escape.

"China."

"What the hell do you want Sadist!"

"China."

"What?"

"Don't share Chuubert with anyone else."

"EH?"

"Or fight with anymore other bastards like that."

"What?"

"You're mine okay." He leaned down and forced a kiss onto her lips silencing any protests. She was surprised at first but then relaxed and closed her eyes.

When he finally opened his eyes. "and stop falling in love with guy's like him."

Kagura kicked him. Hard. "I was brainwashed okay! BRAINWASHED!"

"So what, you were brainwashed into thinking a thirty something year old man was an 18 year old man." Sougo sniggered. "You must be some kindof idiot."

"Zura's 20-something! And I was BRAINWASHED." She spat out dramatically. "Ugh he is an old man isn't he?" She spat some more on the floor in disgust.

Sougo carried on laughing at her and muttered something along the lines of being such a dumbass for falling for an old man.

She muttered quietly. "I fell for you, you idiot."

Sougo paused and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I thought he was you." She murmered as she looked at her feet kicking the dirt.

Sougo covered her head and ruffled her head.

"You're still an idiot."

That set her off. She pulled down his collar so he was eye level. "Why don't you go annoy that Gurakaga girl you told me so much about, eh Sadisto."

Okita looked at her mildly surprised. That idiot. Really? She was getting jealous of herself? He smirked at her.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the streets of Kabuki until he reached a shiney surface, despite her shouts of protest and the kicks she sent to his crotch.

He turned her around to face the surface.

"What?" She sent a punch to his face but he caught it and turned her back to the surface.

"Meet Gurakaga." He held his hand out at the shiney surface which reflected the Image or Kagura and Sougo behind her clutching her shoulder.

"What? That girl was just some garbage can lid!" She looked at him pissed.

Sougo facepalmed and slumped against the wall in frustration. Seriously. Are you reallty that dense?

"China, I give up." He suddenly straightened up and grabbed her hand. "Let's just go for ramen." He sighed loudly but tightly grasped her hand so she couldn't get away.

Kagura smiled as she walked slightly behind him. She knew what he ment but this was the perfect oppurtinuity to tease him with.

The two walked away hand in hand a small smile on their faces as Kagura sang "Sadisto loves a garbagecan lid" all the way to the noodle bar.

The end

* * *

**Yeah this is the end. sorry if you guys thought it would be longer, I might rewrite in the future, and it is a bit strange.**

**Thanks for reading anyway!  
**

**I'm kindof sad it had to end this way, but writing Gintafic's is hard :(( everything seem OOC  
**

**Reviews are welcomed  
**

**and please look forward to my future Kontae and Okikagu fic (who knows when I'll actually get around to writing it =.=)  
**

**until next time~  
**


End file.
